Biometrical Affections
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Long before Rex came to Providence, there was a young boy named Allen Holiday who was created to do the same job, but he ran off. When Rex finally meets his predecessor, what will he think of the boy Doctor Holiday calls her adopted son?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Warnings: Well, this story has yaoi (Rex Salazar x Allen Holiday (Allen Walker)... and violence... I'm pretty sure that's all the warnings that exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or D. Gray-Man (unfortunately)**

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to review.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Biometrical Admiration

_"Once upon a time, there was a young boy with amazing capabilities. He was very smart and very sweet, but he was different from other people. Because he was so different from everyone else, they decided to lock him away from the rest of the world."_

"Why did they lock him up, Doctor Holiday."

"Because he was like you, Rex."

The fourteen year old stares into her eyes, curious about her story. "He was? What happened to him?"

"Well, you have to listen." She smiles at the boy, her own heart aching. "_He was given to a scientist to take care of, and she came to love him very much. One day though, the people who locked him up decided that he was too untrustworthy to let live anymore, so they tried to kill him."_

"No!"

Rebeca Holiday looks at Rex with mild amusement. "Are you going to let me finish?" He nods. "Thank you. _The scientist, or rather assistant, sent him away, hoping that he'd never return. And no one went after him again."_

The special E.V.O. smiles and pulls his covers up around his face. "What was his name?"

Holiday's face contorts with sorrow. "Allen…"

"Do you think I could meet him one day?"

"Sure," she whispers, knowing that he thinks it's just a normal story. 'If he's still alive.'

* * *

Chapter 1: The Albino E.V.O.

**_Rescue me_**

**_Show me who I am_**

**_'Cause I can't believe_**

**_This is how the story ends_**

**_Fight for me_**

**_If it's not too late_**

**_Help me breathe again_**

**_No, this can't be how the story ends_**

**_-Rescue Me (Kerrie Roberts)_**

"Hey, Noah!"

The blonde human looks up to see his friend flying down. "What's up, Rex?"

"I'm bored."

Noah laughs at the classic response before tossing the basketball at him, not surprised when it's effortlessly caught. "So anything new?"

"Nope." A loud scream very close by, shocks them both. "Except that!" They both take off towards the sound, not expecting what they see when they get there.

The source is a young albino boy in Providence white that's running from Biowolf, fear plain on his face. It's obvious that he wants nothing to do with the creature that's chasing him, but before Rex can move to save him, his left hand morphs into a bladed claw that slices into the wolf's metallic skin. "Leave me alone!"

"But-"

The albino growls and jumps into a nearby tree, silver eyes turning gold. "I want nothing to do with Van Kleiss! I thought he would have figured that out with what I did to Scalamander!"

"You retched, little-"

Biowolf's cut off by Rex's Slam Hands smashing into his jaw. "I think you should listen to this one… He's a lot smarter than you."

Immediately, the two E.V.O.s dissolve into a fighting mass, each trying to rip the other into pieces, but the young boy just hangs out in his tree, watching it all and wondering how he can get out of there without being noticed or followed until Noah calls up to him. "Hey! Are you alright?" He turns his attention to the blonde and nods, not wanting to speak, so he jerks his head at the two who are fighting. "That's Rex… I'm guessing you already know Biowolf… Are you an E.V.O.?" He nods, becoming slightly more relaxed until he hears more voices, and he can barely stop himself from falling out of the tree. "It's alright. It's just Providence… They aren't going to hurt you."

"You don't know that… They already have…" The boy jumps out of his tree and starts to run off, only to have Biowolf grab him and yank him back by the locket hanging around his neck. When it snaps, he only runs faster, and the wolf follows, leaving the necklace behind.

The wolf ditches it and quickly vanishes, leaving Rex with the necklace and the picture inside that freezes him: Doc Holiday and the boy hugging one another.

* * *

Rebecca Holiday knew from the moment she woke up that something was bound to blow up in her face today. What she never expected was for Rex to come barging in with a necklace she'd never thought she'd see again, pissed off and shouting, "who is he?!"

Noah and Six come in behind him, equally curious expressions on their faces, and she sighs. "Remember the story I told you a long time ago when you couldn't sleep?" After a bit, Rex nods. "Do you remember what the special E.V.O.'s name was?"

"Allen," he replies. "What's that got to do with this?"

She grins mournfully and roots around in her desk to pull out a giant stuffed panda bear. "When I first started working for Providence, long before you got here, I was chosen to be apart of a dangerous experiment because of my age. We tried to find a cure before the rules became contain or kill, and some thought it should be an E.V.O. that does it." She hugs the stuffy tightly, saddened just by seeing it. "So they created Allen, and for some reason, he was a cure, but his biometrics were all screwed up. He couldn't cure someone unless he was happy, like you, but he couldn't protect himself unless he was depressed or really angry."

"What's that have to do with you?" Rex asks, not sure about the direction this talk is going.

"They asked me to take care of him, raise him as if he were my son. They thought that I would be able to make him happy, but if I wasn't in his presence, he'd just become depressed again. He could never be a field agent... So they decided to terminate him, but I couldn't let that happen. So I snuck him out... I never saw him again." She sighs. "I just... I just wish I could see my little Allen again..."

Six speaks up then. "I'm sure you can... Van Kleiss is after him, and that means we need to find him first."


	2. Chapter 2

**lilaila: Not even the Spanish will get me to update earlier than Friday. That's my day because I can stay up as late as I have to to get things in order. And thank you, I will try to keep them up every week.**

**AliceXxX: Darling~, so good to see you! (I'm being silly) I'm glad you like it. *giggles***

**PoisonousDemon: Of course! I hope the PM helped. And I would be so sad if I was there... I love Generator Rex... I feel bad for you!**

* * *

**Oh, I never expected so many reviews! Makes me happy!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mother, Why'd You Make Me?

**_I've achieved my own survival  
I've refined my own sweet hell  
There's no point in craving beauty  
When you'll tear me anyhow_**

**_Should I scar my face  
To find my peace  
While you kill everything you love_**

**_-You Kill Everything You Love (Skin)_**

Two weeks later finds Allen in New York where he watches the city's people mill about in their everyday, boring lives, and he wishes, desperately, that he could be one of them. His hand flies up to his locket only to find skin, and he sighs, remembering the only thing he had left of his mother. He misses her so much and would give just about anything to see her again; Van Kleiss is using that to his advantage, but still, Allen won't come to him, because Holiday told him when he was created that he existed to help people, not harm them, but he needed to find his own way of doing it.

"Good morning!"

Allen nearly falls out of his building when a familiar voice sounds behind him; it's the black haired teenager from before, the one who fought Biowolf, Rex. "What the hell are you following me for?!" His voice is loud, harsh and snarky, and his eyes glow with unconcealed contempt.

Yet, Rex barely seems to notice, letting it all roll off his back. "Well, Providence needs you to come back, and they're willing to do this the hard way, or as long as you come with me now, the easy way."

"Why?" the albino hisses. "So they can dissect me?!"

"No. So you can be safe from Van Kleiss." Allen turns around slightly on his perch to see a man in green that he's never seen before, but he's not sure if he can trust someone who sounds so cold.

And it seems that Rex isn't to happy to see him either. "Seriously, Six! Doc told me to do this myself!"

"Well," Six replies, adjusting his ever-present sunglasses, "Holiday wants me to make sure the two of you in a fight."

Allen barely hears the brunette's response, fear making him act instinctually, and by the time the two Providence agents turn around, he's gone. Having leapt off the side of the building and landing in a tree, the albino E.V.O. runs down an ally, fear running rampant through him. That fear isn't unfounded, especially when he runs right into an ambush of Providence agents, but then, as Rex and Six join him, the unexpected happens; Doctor Holiday steps out of the shadows.

"Allen, you can come home now."

Those words stop him dead, his biometrics flatlining as he takes a step towards her hand and the home he's missed so much, but those nagging things called instincts that have kept him alive act up. "Answer this first."

"Alright..."

He steels himself and tries to forget that everyone else around them is gone, the question that has long been nagging him about to come to light. "Why did they make me really?"

Holiday didn't expect that at all and visibly flinches at his harsh biting tone. "To create a cure..." She doesn't want to say more, but it doesn't have to said.

Allen knows. "They wanted an E.V.O. that could be easily controlled so it could be experimented on, right?" She nods. "I always knew it... They all hated what I am, from the very beginning." He growls and contemplates running off again, until Holiday speaks up.

"You don't have to come back..."

"You could aways come with me!"

Immediately, Allen's smiling, his emotions doing a complete one-eighty, and yelling back, "what're you doing here, Breach? Finally giving up on Van Kleiss?"

The next thing he knows, she's jumping through one of her portals and wrapping all four of her arms around him. "Nope! But you're still my friend!" The black haired girl looks up then frowns at Rex. "Allen, please don't go back to Providence... I can protect you better than them!"

"It's not about protection," he says, laying a hand on one of her larger arms. "It's about family." With his free hand, he points to the doctor, making Breach look there too. "I want you to formally meet my mother, Doctor Rebecca Holiday." To Holiday, he remarks, becoming solemn once more, "Mom, this is my friend Breach. She took care of me, and in return, I don't want her to get hurt by Providence anymore. I'll come, but only then."

The scientist ignores the shocked faces around her to answer, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The ride back to Providence is silent, and it's obvious that Allen really wants nothing to do with Rex. With his mother and Six occupied with arguing in another compartment, the albino finally gives into the black haired E.V.O.'s attempts at a conversation. "I don't know why you're so interested in my builds."

"Because they're so much different than mine!"

A small smile comes to Allen's face for a moment, and he turns slightly to finally look Rex in the face. "Yours are quite interesting as well... Perhaps a collaboration on making new ones?"

Rex looks a bit crestfallen at that and says, "I haven't had a new build in ages."

"Ah," Allen murmurs, "my last new one, Breach helped me with." He looks around to make sure they're alone and stands up. "This one kind of grosses her out."

"How so?"

The albino merely smirks and grips his discolored left hand tightly, pulling as it transforms into a wide, black and silver sword. "Tada!"

The Hispanic teen gets an awed expression and exclaims, "that's so cool! But it is kind of gross..."

"I'm well aware..." His soft, innocent face lights up, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he and Rex can be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuukikuransaama: Thank you! I will continue writing it until its finish! *grins***

**A.V. Jackson: I know! It was such an awesome show!**

**elvesknightren: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

* * *

**I really like this chapter. It made me smile to write it.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Prom?!

**_They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_**

_**You're from a whole 'nother world**_  
_**A different dimension**_  
_**You open my eyes**_  
_**And I'm ready to go**_  
_**Lead me into the light**_

**_-E.T. (Katy Perry)_**

Of all of the world's messed up punishments, Rex and Allen have to agree that theirs takes the cake. When the albino returned to Providence, it was thought that he could help Rex, but the moment the black haired teenager started insulting the hulking, terrifying, E.V.O. bunny, not that they knew it at the time, Allen was infuriated. The resulting physical fight caused more damage than the rabbit, so they were told to make nice and that they were now roommates.

What's more is that in the middle of their fight, Noah called to ask a favor of both of them, for them to go to prom.

* * *

Noah and Rex look at Allen with mild amusement as the E.V.O. gets aggravated with the two girls flitting around him, trying to make him look pretty for their currently-late gay friend Ryder. "Why don't you want to wear a dress?" Bonnie asks, somehow managing not to hurt Allen at all despite her bad luck.

"Because," he growls, slightly angry, mainly at Noah for getting him into this mess, "I'm not a girl…" He does stay put though for the black eyeliner they smear around his eyes, despite his earlier comment about not being a girl, and even lets them put neutral lip gloss on. But that was only when Ryder showed up.

He's a lean muscled man with luminescent green eyes and a shock of red hair that covers his right eye, a bad boy, and Allen thinks that he's definitely eye candy. Rex, on the other hand, gets more irritated with him with each passing second.

"What's your problem?" the albino hisses when Bonnie and Claire drag Ryder away to wrangle him into his tux.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," the Hispanic teen whispers while Noah excuses himself.

"So? Maybe I like to be looked at every once in a great while."

Allen sighs and looks back the way Ryder went. "He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Spyder, until he hit on Breach... She was just as angry at him as I was." His silver eyes grow cold like chips of tempered steel, and his discolored, left hand fists in the material of the white tuxedo Holiday bought for him. "I hate him so much..."

Rex flinches at his harsh tone and grabs the teen's arm. "He better not come back then... I'd gladly rip him apart for you." The albino smiles and wraps his hand around the other E.V.O.'s, only to let go when the ordinary humans come in.

"Shall we go?" Allen nods, smiling widely and allows himself to be led out the door while Noah and Rex grab the girls.

* * *

From the moment they step out of the door, things go from bad to worse. Bonnie's curse of bad luck sends Rex into the ocean twice and their limo to its watery grave; then it caused the restaurant they were at to burn to the ground while the Providence agents go after the rabbit that seems to hold a grudge against Rex. When they return, it's to ashes and franticness, and Allen quickly goes to Ryder's side to make sure he's alright despite his black-haired partner's obvious distaste for the other.

Noah, having picked up on this, pulls him off to the side at their next attempt at supper. "What is your problem with Ryder?"

"I don't have a problem with him!" Rex hisses. "I have a problem with how close he's trying to get to Allen!"

"Why should it matter?"

"Holiday made me promise to protect him at all costs, even emotionally, and I have a feeling that if this goes on, it's going to explode and so will Allen."

"What makes you think that?" Noah asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he's not real nice when angry. Why do you think that I've been favoring my right side? It still hasn't completely healed from when he clawed me over a stupid rabbit!"

Surprise alights in the blonde's eyes, and a sigh leaves his mouth. "Alright, just try not to be so much like a guard dog."

"I'll try."

* * *

Ryder leads Bonnie over to a corner of the Providence tank later on in the night while Rex and Allen are arguing over the rabbit that appeared for a final time and whispers in her ear, "I don't think Allen really likes me."

"What makes you say that?" she asks, looking back over at the albino.

"I think he has feelings for Rex…"

At that, she nods. "I see it too… They'd be so good together."

"Yeah… Should we?"

She smiles and gets a devious look on her face. "We should."

* * *

Arriving at prom is a little sad, but that's only when they find that it's pretty much over. Still it doesn't stop them from trying to dance together, except, Bonnie and Ryder have different ideas. The redhead smiles at his date but shakes his head, leading him over to Rex. "I think the two of you should dance together."

The Hispanic E.V.O. stops and stares into the other's silver eyes and nods, mouthing, 'humor them?' Allen makes his actions his answer, leading the way to the dance floor where a slow song plays and prompts them to dance together, closely. "How's your date with Ryder going?" he asks, feeling a spark of bitterness race through him.

The albino rolls his eyes and unconsciously presses himself closer as he drawls, "he's been a gentleman, but he doesn't fit right... I'm certain there's another boy out there for him, because I'm not it."

"That's too bad. You looked pretty happy hanging on his arm."

Allen rolls his eyes. "But he's human. I don't always feel at peace around them." He tucks a piece of his waist-length, white hair behind his ear and finally notices the change of song at the same time his partner does.

"E.T. by Katy Perry?"

"It's fitting."

"How so?"

"We don't really belong in this world anymore." The experimental teen sighs and whispers, "one of these days, I'll have to show you my second home... The only downside is that Spyder's there."

"Then I get my chance to kick his ass." At Allen's laugh, Rex grins and leads the boy into another song.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Huh? I'm confused.**

**PoisonousDemon: Good, I'm glad I helped out.**

**Greenfeathers88: Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Thanks!**

**HipsterL: I do have a tendency to do that. I had planned two chapters before Prom, but then I finished the rest of my planning up to what should have been chapter 12 and it all fell apart... Thank you for your criticism though!**

* * *

**If you haven't realized it by the end of this chapter, the plot for this story is very dark... Cause that's how I like it.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shadows on the Sun

**_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_**

**_-_****_Riot (Three Days Grace)_**

White hair blows softly in the wind, and he watches the sun sink over the land, bathing it all in darkness. He contemplates returning to Providence, but the thought of being stuck in the same room as Rex doesn't sound appealing right now. Still he knows that the other E.V.O. will be looking for him soon enough, so he should return before he puts that effort to waste. Until, he hears a loud noise that makes him race towards the ocean.

When he sees a black and red haired E.V.O. alone on the sands, he contemplates running off, but she doesn't seem threatening, so he slowly makes his way down to her, stopping a few feet behind her and sitting on a sand dune silently. "Hello, Miss… Were you the one that was making that noise?"

She freezes and turns towards him, relaxing when she sees his little innocent form. "Yes, I was… Are you an E.V.O. too?" He nods. "My name's Circe," she supplies, moving to sit beside the albino. "What's yours?"

"Allen Holiday."

She gets a look of surprise on her face but says nothing about it, instead smiling at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you…"

"Circe!" The brunette and albino freeze and turn to see Rex running towards them, slight worry and anger warring on his face. "The Pack isn't far, is it?"

"No," she admits. "Breach isn't here but Scalamander and Biowolf are."

Allen bristles at those words and immediately, turns his hand into the bladed claws, snarling, "you work for Van Kleiss?!" She nods. "And he wants you to kidnap me." It's not a statement, but she nods anyway, prompting the younger cure to swear and look about nervously while Rex chews her out.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he cries. "Do you not understand that he'll probably kill Allen?"

"If dumb and dumber don't get to me first."

Surprise and pure apologetic sadness slight in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize that he means so much to you..."

"So what?" The sharp metallic voice halts their conversation and makes Allen's hair stand up on end as Biowolf and Scalamander come out of hiding. "You should have taken your chance, Circe... He's a little feisty."

"I wouldn't kick your add if you'd leave me alone!" His silver eyes turn gold, and he takes a step forward, almost tauntingly slow. "If you leave now, I won't hurt you; if you choose to stay, I'm through with being nice."

"I think we'll take our chances."

Allen finds himself suddenly on the offensive against both Biowolf and Scalamander, having to dodge crystals and claws with no end in sight, until he draws his sword. It clashes with the purple E.V.O.'s metallic skin, creating sparks, and deflects the crystals, letting him stay still momentarily to catch his breath and look at Rex who's occupied by Circe's supersonic blasts. It distracts him for a moment and lets the salamander knock him into one of the sand dunes.

"You should pay attention more," Biowolf taunts. "We thought you were going to hurt us…"

_"I am."_ A smooth dark voice calls from out the sands, and its source slowly walks out, golden eyes blazing and pale skin darkening with each passing second. _"You've really pissed me off now…"_ The area around them starts to shake as an earthquake erupts beneath their feet, sending his enemies flying, and for a moment, he looks like he's calming down until Scalamander and Biowolf try to run away. _"Cowards!"_ His hand closes, and the sand rises up like a tidal wave, intent on engulfing everything. _"Don't you dare fucking run away from me! I will rip you apart!"_

Rex and Circe stop their fight to look over at the demonically pissed off teenager, fear growing on their faces. "What's wrong with him?" she asks.

"I don't know… He's never acted this way before…" The more he watches the albino, the more he wonders if this is how he acted when Spyder cheated on him. "I don't think he's ever been really angry around me before."

"And now?"

"He's pissed off…"

* * *

Breach watches from afar, sorrow on her face as she holds two syringes in her hands, one for Rex and one for Allen. As much as she doesn't want to do this, it's much better than letting the albino live with the guilt that he killed someone else. So she opens a portal and appears right behind Rex and knocks him out, giving Circe a nod then moves on to send her friend into darkness.

"I'm sorry about this," Breach whispers, and Allen barely has the time to look back at her before the needle pierces the skin of his neck and the world goes black.

The pack slings their bodies over Biowolf's shoulder and step into Breech's portal, not noticing the death glare she gives Circe or the way she almost reaches out to take Allen from him. But Circe does hear the four-armed E.V.O. whisper. "Tell Providence what's happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**AliceXxX: lol. I'm glad. I liked it too.**

**elvesknightren: Well, here's what happens next! :D**

**PoisonousDemon: For the most part. I have to give it an ending obviously, and I kind of don't want to play with some of the stuff.**

* * *

**Okay, so I'm planning on following the actual storyline off and on for a little while. Okay?**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Angel

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**-Angel With a Shotgun (The Cab)**_

His head throbs and pounds as almost colorless eyes threaten to spill tears of pain when they start to open, letting the light spill in, and Allen grits his ivory teeth to drown out the ache while his senses expand to take on the sounds and smells around him. Behind him, Rex lies, still knocked out, and warm against the albino's back, with his comforting scent surrounding the teen. They're alone for the moment, and that's all the opportunity Allen needs to kick his partner awake.

"Wha-?" Rex starts only to have the albino interrupt him.

"We're in Abyssis; the Pack isn't far."

The older E.V.O. stiffens and tries to get up, straining against the vines that have them bound. Eventually, he stops when they don't give, leaning back into Allen's warm body as he decides to ask him a question. "What was that earlier?"

"Neah," Allen answers. "That's the name for my other personality... He... he almost killed Spyder a long time ago. He did kill someone I thought to be my friend though; she tried to sell me out to Van Kleiss, and Neah didn't like it." He sighs, wishing that he didn't have to have this conversation but he knows that it's better just to tell Rex the truth. "He's my last defense, the reason why I'm so dangerous and why Van Kleiss wants me so bad."

"That would be correct."

That familiar, annoying voice makes Allen go ramrod straight as he and Neah war with one another over whether or not harming themselves bodily would be worth it to silence the man they both hate; the albino says yes, but his other half screams no. So instead, they hiss out together, "Van Kleiss, you certainly know how to make us feel at home... Although, it would be wonderful if you let us go so we can rip your face off."

"Oh, such harsh words!" The ex-scientist moves his hand slightly, making the vines holding the two Providence agents move them up onto the wall. "And Rex, I see you've met the living nightmare named Allen Holiday." The youngest E.V.O. growls lowly in his throat and tries desperately to launch himself at the source of his aggravation. "See? He doesn't even know how to control his emotions. He's a hazard to all of those around him... Right, Breach?"

"Leave her out of this!" Allen cries as his old friend hides her face behind her chin-length, black hair in hopes that he won't see the bruising on her left cheek, but he does. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing she didn't deserve. Breach is much too attached to you." The nature-based man walks up to his enemies and says, "it's probably nothing you wouldn't have done to her, Allen. Don't you agree, Rex?"

"No," the hispanic teen growls, staring the man he despises most directly in the eye. "Allen's a good person. He'd never do anything to hurt anyone if he could help it!"

His response brings surprise to the others, but it's Biowolf who speaks up. "You're pretty enamored with him, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Rex responds, glancing at the albino out of the corner of his eye. "What if I care about him?

Van Kleiss makes the same connection she did and reaches out to touch the whitette's pale face. "You're in love with him. How sweet..." His clawed hand traces the deep red scar on Allen's cheek and smirks. "Admit it Rex, or I'll mark his pretty face."

"Yeah," he bites out. "I'm in love with Allen Holiday, and I want you to stop touching him!"

Those words flip a switch in Allen's mind, and for a moment, Neah's constant presence disappears, leaving him with an excess of power he's never felt. The plants start to decay, letting him break through their grasp as the Pack and Rex watch, dumbfounded, and he steps lightly to the ground, silver eyes switching from their natural color to gold and back again. Recognizing that sheer power, Van Kleiss and the Pack minus Breach take off towards an ambush they aren't prepared for, but that's not what occupies Allen's mind; Rex is. "Did you mean it?" he whispers, fear clashing with the elation on his pale face.

"Yeah," Rex admits and holds out a hand for him to take. "But I don't think that's the big thing right now."

Screams of pain and anger reach their ears, making the four armed girl sigh and say, "I think your back up arrived. Circe must have gotten them to believe her." Breach opens one of her portals and turns to them. "Shall we go help them?"

"It's perhaps the best idea you've had all day."

By the time the three teenagers step though the portal, their treated to the sight of Six and Doctor Holiday having to fight back to back against the various E.V.O.s that Van Kleiss has stashed away. Immediately, Allen goes to aid his mother, and Rex to Six, but Breach just hangs around in the back and watches, not sure of her place in the fight. She wants to help Allen, but a part of her still has the Pack mentality she'd known for so long; that part, no matter how small, fights back with such strength that she can't fight it. So she watches as Allen starts to lose what little patience he has and her old pack is tossed about until her old master calls for a retreat.

She doesn't say anything, when in the aftermath, Rex and Allen seem to forget about her and she's rounded up by Providence grunts. She knows that Allen will stop her from being locked up and experimented on, but that fear lingers in her heart until silver eyes lock on her own, saying 'don't fight back… We'll be safe very soon.' She listens and relaxes into the hold of the people she used to kill with her eyes locked firmly on Allen until he disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

**AliceXxX: Thank you! :)**

**PoisonousDemon: Yay! So happy!**

* * *

**Okay... Yeah, I have nothing to say.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kitten

**_You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part._**

**_-Pika Girl (S3RL)_**

Sparkling, metallic silver eyes watch the humans rush around to secure captured E.V.O.s alongside, another, darker pair as their owners hide away from those that are trying to search them out. Breach has three of her arms wrapped around Allen tightly, trapping him to her body to keep him from falling off the small ledge they're curled up on, while the last clings to the supporting bar just below her. "How have they been treating you?" she finally asks, having helped him prolong the inevitable for long enough.

"Pretty good," he answers. "My Mom, Rex and Six have become pretty protective of me."

A smile comes to her pale face, and she jostles his slightly to pull him closer to her body and scratch him behind his adorable new cat ears. "Good. I'm glad things are going well..."

He can hear the undertone of sadness in her voice and point blank asks, "you missed me, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she answers. "Maybe not."

He rolls his eyes at her tone and wraps his arms around hers, securing himself even more. "Well, I missed you more than anyone else on this earth would ever know."

"It was pretty obvious to me though."

At the sound of Rex's voice above them all, Breach freaks out and lets to of Allen prompting the teen to start falling until her portal catches him and brings him back to her. "Goddamnit!" she cries. "Don't frighten me like that!"

"Yeah!" Allen chimes, crossing his arms. "What do you want, anyways?"

A large, goofy grin comes to Rex's handsome face as he says, "I was wondering if you and I could go out tonight."

Despite Breach's aggravated expression, she doesnt interfere when the albino nods subtly and reaches out to his friend, murmuring "I'd like that, but only if we get Miterashi Dango."

"And you have to take care of him."

The Hispanic teen turns his attention to his once enemy and replies, "I'd die for him if I had to."

* * *

"We need to talk about some things."

"Hmm?" Allen looks up from his milkshake, large silver eyes glowing in the moonlight, and makes a noise of curiosity.

Rex sets down his burger and stares down at it, not sure how to breach the subject. "Your ex-boyfriend... Circe told me that you almost killed him."

Allen stiffens and drops his head, even as Neah internally demands that he not show weakness, but that's impossible now. "I did... I didn't mean to, but... Sometimes, I can't control myself." He doesn't fight back when fingers slide under his chin to lift his head up, despite the shame ravaging his insides, just looks up, and he wishes that it were anyone else having this conversation; yet, there's no fear in Rex's eyes.

He smiles and runs his thumb across the albino's cheek to catch the single tear that escaped his molten pools, and he whispers, "I get it... I've hurt people too, honestly. I really get it, and I'm-I'm not scared of you. I am scared for you, though."

"I'm alright. I haven't been too worried about it in a long time..." He places his hand over the one touching his face, a sweet smile coming to his face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Silver meets brown, the former sparkling as their owner whispers, "everything."

* * *

By the time the two return to their home, Breach, Six and Holiday are all waiting for them, stern looks on their faces. "Where were you?" Rebecca asks, deciding that she should be the first to speak.

"A date," Allen replies and gives his most innocent, and happy grin in hopes that he won't get in trouble for running off without telling his mother where he was.

"A date?"

"With me," Rex chimes and pulls his lover to his side, grinning an almost identical Cheshire smile, and it only grows as he feels a tail wind around his leg. "I thought my kitten could use a milkshake."

Having not realized that he hadn't made his new, fleshed appendages disappear, the albino reaches up to touch his ears, feeling the unfamiliar silken fur give underneath his fingers. "Why didn't you tell me they were still there?" he whines, pouting as he speaks.

"Because I thought you looked cute."

A small blush paints Allen's cheeks pink, and finding it too much to pass up, Neah starts to tease him. _'You're boyfriend thinks you're cute!'_

'Shut up!'

_'Embarrassment gets you nowhere. You need to be more provocative if you want him to think that you're sexy.'_

His ears lay back slightly as a scowl twists his lips. 'I can't believe you're saying this!'

_'That's because you're secretly a prude.'_

'I am not!'

'Are too!'

"Well," Six drawls, interrupting Allen and Neah's internal debate and making the whitette flush. "No more running off unannounced. White Knight was about to declare you a rogue again, Allen. It was only because of Rex's absence that we were able to convince him otherwise, and he wants to track you now."

Allen snarls, and his tail bristles and thrashes from side to side in anger, his eyes bleeding to gold with his other half's fury. "I'm not wearing a collar again!"

'How dare they even suggest such a thing?!' Neah screams, echoing the teen's sentiment wholeheartedly.

"You don't have to," Holiday murmurs and bends down slightly to be on eye level with her son. "I told him that I wouldn't stand for it... If they tag you, I'll quit, and take you and Rex with me."

"Promise?"

His once-again silver eyes shine with innocence, making it hard to say otherwise, even if she wanted to. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**PoisonousDemon: He's not. I just felt like giving him the ability to not only make a few mechanical creations but more biologically creations to compensate for Rex's awesomeness.**

* * *

**This is a remake of episode 20: The Badlands. It's rather amusing**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

**I'm telling this all from the perspective of the boys' truck, except for in one instance, because I don't have the patience to go back and forth between them and Six like the episode does.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Woman in the Back

**_If we were  
Stronger than superheroes,  
We could save the world at once.  
Then we could  
Be the ones to get rid of  
Enemies and tragedies they cause. _**

**_-Superheroes (Ventura Lights)_**

"I can't believe we're on toilet paper duty."

Allen rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's childishness and stares out to the horizon, not seeming to care much about the arguments and complaining to his left. "Don't be such a drama queen, Rex."

"They got the fun stuff though!"

Noah scoffs at him and says sarcastically, "yeah, unstable nanites are real fun."

"But Allen…" The albino just holds up his hand to cut his friend off. "Can I call Six again?"

"He said that we have to keep radio silence." His silver pools become half closed and he curls his hands into the seat, not exactly wanting to be in a truck that Bobo's driving, but it is better than Rex taking the wheel. "And you can't drive either."

"What about music?" he asks.

"I don't care."

"Alright!" Choosing to ignore Noah and Bobo's cries of 'whipped', he uses his nanites to crank up the stereo system, and in retaliation, the car decides to let out a cloud of smoke. "Damn it!"

By the time, Bobo stops and the smoke clears, the rest of the convoy's gone. "Where are they?" Allen cries, angry.

"Don'no," the monkey replies, mildly amused by the glare the albino's throwing his boyfriend, and starts to drive off again in hopes of catching up to the rest of the trucks, not even realizing that they'd accidentally turned onto another part of the road. "Although, if you want to kill Rex, I'd let you." When Allen doesn't reach over and throttle the older E.V.O., he says, "I was being serious. I wouldn't even tell Providence what happened."

Rex pouts and murmurs, "you could at least let me drive."

"You can't drive!" the other E.V.O.'s chime together.

Deciding to rile his long-time friend further, Bobo says, "Allen, you can drive if you want."

"Why does he get to drive?!"

Allen taps Rex on the head and climbs over the back of the seat to sit on his lap. "Because I'm better than you… Now, I'm hungry and thirsty."

"We can make a pit stop," Noah supplies. "Once we're not lost anymore."

"We're not lost! We're exploring, because men don't get lost!"

* * *

Six's frown deepens as he stares over the soldier of one of the grunts, hoping that they can repair the communication network after they were attacked. "If I may ask," the man says, looking up at the green-suited agent. "What's so important about Rex's truck? Shouldn't we be after our stolen cargo vehicle?"

"No," he replies simply. "Rex doesn't have what he thinks he does, and when the pirates realize that they have toilet paper and not nanites, they'll be after them. In these circumstances, it's better for him to know what they have."

* * *

"Okay, why does Noah get to drive?!"

Once again, Allen rolls his eyes, this time throwing in a groan for good measure. "Because we're lost," he growls for the seventh time. "And Bobo didn't want to drive anymore. Okay?"

The blonde, who's been steadily ignoring their argument while the monkey watches the albino get more and more frustrated with each passing whine, suddenly says, "I think I know this road."

"How so?" Rex asks, finally paying attention to their surroundings. "All of the roads out here look the same." A few minutes later, Noah's proven correct when they happen upon wreckage in the canyon from the convoy. "Great…"

They climb out in hopes of finding survivors, but its deserted. Then Bobo decides to say what's on his mind, making Allen freeze in fear. "We're like sitting ducks out here."

The roaring of engines further terrifies the whitette ut he still tries to be humorous by muttering, "quack."

They're quickly surrounded by men in masks and at the center is another, unmasked, man with brown hair held up by a red bandana. "Let me introduce myself," he says, watching them intently. "I'm Gatlocke, anarchist, struggling businessman, scoundrel… Okay, that's a lie. I'm not struggling... but, lemme ask you! Do you like rules?"

Deciding to keep Allen hidden for the time being, Rex steps in front of him and says, "can't say I do."

"Me neither. I hate them. It's why me and my men live by the anarchist code. For us, there are no rules."

"Excepts no cursing."

A twitch develops over the leader's eyes, but he puts his hand on the masked man who spoke's shoulder. "True! We're anarchists, not animals." He looks over the black-haired teen's shoulder and grins. "How ironic," Gatlocke says, stepping forward another step. "I was just saying how we need some girls in the gang, and what do I find with the Providence group, a beautiful young lady."

A small blush covers Allen's cheeks but he still replies with, "I'm not a woman."

"Are you sure?" the eccentric man asks. "I'd say that if you're not a girl, then I'm not a man."

The boys in front of Allen snicker, knowing what Allen's going to say before it ever leaves his mouth. "Then it's nice to meet you, miss."

"Oh!" Gatlocke's grin only grows, and he claps the shoulder of the man next to him and says, "I like you. So fiery and full of spunk!" He throws his hands up in the air dramatically. "Anyway, I need a favor… It would really help me out… a lot."

Rex takes over the talking once more and pushes his boyfriend behind him. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to hand over the truck. I mean, I _really_ need you to hand it over…. Now."

Rex sighs and says, "that old thing… you don't really want it. It smells, handles like a box on wheels and has no radio. I wouldn't want it if I were you."

Aggravation shows on Gatlocke's face, making him frown deeply, and two blades appear. "Please, don't play dumb with me."

While Allen snarls and gets ready to do something he'll deeply regret, his boyfriend merely smirks and replies, "dumb? Oh see, dumb is pulling a blade on me!"

His ingrained response to pound the living hell out of the gang comes forth with his smack hands, gaining another grin from the leader. "Oh, I like this kid." He snaps his fingers and his men go after Rex, who holds them off without a hitch and tells the others to get back to the truck as Gatlocke watches in awe. "I have a bad case of E.V.O. envy!"

The boys scramble to get away as the pirates follow, causing Allen and Noah to start thinking aloud. "Why would they be after toilet paper?" the blonde asks.

"They don't look like they even use a toothbrush," Allen murmurs, eyes widening as his mind makes a connection. "Did anyone bother to check if we're actually carrying toilet paper?"

"No," Bobo says, prompting the other three to go diving towards the back.

"That doesn't look like T.P." Allen rolls his eyes and has to suppress the urge to call him Captain Obvious, while Rex looks back at the monkey.

"We were carrying unstable nanites the whole time?"

Bobo sighs. "We should be fine as long as none of the warning lights are on."

Immediately, all three of the teens are looking at it again, a sense of dread filling them as Noah asks, "you mean all the red blinking ones?"

"...Oh boy!"

Their conversation is cut off as Gatlocke's gang gains on them and the brunette man, himself, punctures the left rear tire, sending them careening into a cliff wall. As they all stumble out, Rex tries to joke, "at least, the nanites didn't blow up."

Before Allen can yell at him for being aggravatingly annoying and that his comment isn't helping, Gatlocke says, "That's what I wanted to hear. I just love an optimist!" He races forward to hug Rex, crying out, "I just love this kid!"

"Annoying, next he's going to ask if we want to split the money like a common thief," the albino whispers to Noah, and while he didn't intend for the thief to hear, he does.

"Common! Common! Tear open the truck!" he shouts, startling Allen.

As the men set to work, the teenagers and Bobo inch closer together, ready to run when the opportunity knocks, and it does, when one of the gang members yells out, "they're not here!"

"Not there?!" Gatlocke abandons his prisoners for a moment, giving them the opportunity to run to the pirates' dune buggy.

Allen jumps in the back, clinging to the unstable nanites as they race away, Noah in the driver's seat, while Rex tries to keep the gang occupied. He ignores everything other than his boyfriend and those that are following them, and when at last someone gets to close, he says, "catch," and tosses the container to Bobo.

"Where're you going?"

"To have some fun."

* * *

Rex sees Allen leap out of the dune buggy out of the corner of his eye, almost missing when Gatlocke swings his swords at him in an attempt to knock him off of the truck, but he ducks, keeping his eyes on the boy who twists around and slams his foot through the engine block before leaping onto the next one.

"You're boyfriend's certainly resourceful."

"How'd you know that he's my boyfriend."

"It's obvious with how much you want to protect him. Besides, he's adorable."

For some reason, that statement both angers Rex and fills him with pride, but he decides to act on the anger, socking the man in the face. "Stay away from him!"

* * *

When Providence arrives, Six finds Allen and Rex standing together amidst broken vehicles, holding tightly to one another. "What took you so long?"

"Apparently the jets are too slow for you." He looks over at Gatlocke who's tied up and gagged, a black eye marring his handsome face. "What happened here?"

"Apparently, Rex's the jealous type," Allen answers. "The nanites deactivated."

"Great," Six replies. "And how'd that happen?"

"Probably when we hit a wall…"

The agent raises an eyebrow. "Who let Rex drive?" His normal stoic expression melts with a small smile as the older E.V.O. groans and the albino giggles. "It probably would have been safer with you driving, Allen." The following cry of indignity is sure to haunt the black-haired boy for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**PoisonousDemon: Yep, in this chapter... Just wait till you find out who Spyder is.**

* * *

**Okay, so after this, we get to the season 1 finale, essentially.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 8: My Home Away from Home

_**What I want from this world**_

_** What I wanna resolve**_

_** When I want you to stay**_

_** So I want you to wait**_

_** I don't wanna be bold**_

_** I don't wanna be cold**_

_** I don't wanna grow old**_

_** I wanna go home**_

_**-Home (Breaking Benjamin)**_

Dawn has barely started when a whitette E.V.O. creeps into his boyfriend's side of the room with the intention of taking him on a trip, but for a moment, he cannot wake Rex, too enraptured by his sleeping face. Then he quickly gets over it and jumps on the bed to wake his boyfriend up, smiling widely and whispering, "up! Up!"

Shortly afterward, the black haired teen's left eye slides open, and a groan passes his lips. "Seriously? I thought we were sleeping in."

"Not anymore. Now get up before Bobo wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because, Breach and I are going to show you our other home." As soon as those words are out of his mouth, Rex is up and changing clothes, making the other teen blush slightly, but he holds it together enough to ask, "you ready?"

"Yep," the older male replies. "Lead the way."

"Good." They turn around to see Breach's head peeking out of a portal, a small grin on her face. "Then come on. I want to find the others before we have to get back here."

* * *

Rex shivers in the cold morning air, not sure how much he likes the Romanian forest Allen and Breach have him traipsing through. "Why can't I just fly?"

"Because," the albino replies, "it's impossible to see from the air. Considering, we live underground." He leaps up on a rock before climbing up in a tree to run alongside Breach. "Besides, we aren't that far away. I recognize these rocks."

"How can you recognize rocks?"

Breach rolls her eyes and points to a large crack that almost splits one apart. "Allen did that when he was fighting with Spyder." Then she points to one that's worn smooth. "That's where the three of us would sit and watch the sunset. That's how we can recognize rocks."

"Oh."

The girl looks at her friend and mouths, 'he's such a moron.'

'But he's my moron," Allen responds. Before Breach can come up with a reply, Allen leaps down and slows their pace. "Home," he whispers and stoops to pick up a rock and throw it to the side. His hand reaches back to grab Rex's, and he leads the other down through a tunnel, a black abyss in the daylight. After they've gotten through, Breach moves the rock to close behind her, eclipsing them in nothingness. Still, the albino knows the path as if it were a piece of him, every bump, every turn and every crack coming back to him as if he'd never left.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"I've been down this path hundreds of times, Rex; not everyone can just make a portal like Breach."

"And you don't get lost?"

"Not anymore."

To prove his point, a small light appears in the black, slowly becoming brighter the closer they come to the exit, until at last, the brightness envelopes them and blinds them for a few moments. "Whoa," Rex says, awe dripping from his voice.

"I know right?"

Silence rings out for a few moments as the black-haired boy stares at the glowing walls, lit by fluorescent rocks along the walls, and he sees the E.V.O. plants growing in the soft glow, an amazing sight to behold. "You lived here."

"A long time ago," a harsh voice calls out from a cave-like crack in one of the walls. "Then they abandoned us."

"Hello, Spyder..."

Rex doesn't know what to make of the man Allen once loved when he steps out, the seemingly leader of the E.V.O.s that are hiding from his presence. He's a rather tall teen with the same red hair and green eyes, or rather eye, as Ryder had, but his own emerald pool glimmers with intelligence as his four attached spider legs walk him closer, supporting his human one that seems weakened. His voice is almost melancholic when he says, "it still has t healed from you, Allen," and that makes Rex very aggravated.

"Maybe if you hadn't hit on Breach, he would't have hurt you."

"He has a point, Lavi." A girl with long green pigtails comes out then alongside another teen with blue hair and an older man who seems to attached to her.

Lavi, Spyder sighs and answers, "of course, Lena, but I really don't think that he came back to defend himself."

"That's because the Moyashi has someone new to occupy his time," the bluenette drawls, smirking when the albino fumes at his words.

"Don't call me that, BaKanda!"

He growls and stalks forward, ready to fight his friend to the death. "Shut up, Beansprout."

"Never." The resulting fight causes catastrophic damage to the cavern that has to be fixed by a young woman nicknamed 'The Timekeeper' who made the damage disappear; Rex quickly learns that her real name is Miranda.

After everything's cleaned up, the Hispanic teen's introduced to the present part of the clan: Yuu Kanda, Lenalee and Komui Lee (Hatter), Arystar Krory (Vampyre), Howard Link (dubbed, to his annoyance, Inspector Gadget), Lavi (Spyder), and Alma (Kanda's lover). It doesn't take long for a new rivalry between Lavi and Rex to start, much to the others' amusement, but in the end, they have to leave, lest Holiday find out that her precious son has run away. And just as they're heading out, yet redhead asks to speak to Allen alone.

"How are you?" he asks, his green eye softening.

A scowl comes to the albino's innocent features as Neah stirs in his soul, and he says, "fine. Better than I was here."

A small sigh passes the older teen's lips, and for a second, he forgets what their relationship is and almost reaches out to touch his cheek. "I'm sorry, little Clown."

"Doesn't matter," Allen whispers back.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah. I am..."

* * *

Allen's left hand wraps around Rex's wrist before drifting down to intertwine their fingers, a small smile coming to him. "Someone's happy," Rex remarks as they step into Breach's portal home.

"Very," the whitette replies. "Things are g..." His sentence stops short as he looks up at their new home to find it too quiet for a few moments until gunfire breaks out. "No..." Fear runs rampant in his heart, making him run from his boyfriend and best friend, because he needs to make it inside. "Mom!"


	9. Chapter 9

**PoisonousDemon: but I like cliffies!**

**AliceXxX: lol. Did you like that chapter?**

* * *

**Okay, so after this, we get to the season 1 finale, essentially.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

**This and the next chapter are essentially the season 1 finale, "Payback", so we'll be starting on season 2 shortly.**

Chapter 9: Cold Hand of Betrayal

**_It's all about power then_**

**_ Take control_**

**_ Breaking the rule_**

**_ Breaking the soul_**

**_ They suck us dry till there's nothing left_**

**_ My oh my, my oh my_**

**_ What about the world today_**

**_ What about the place that we call home_**

**_ We' ve never been so many_**

**_ And we've never been so alone..._**

**_-We Are (Ana Johnson)_**

_Allen's left hand wraps around Rex's wrist before drifting down to intertwine their fingers, a small smile coming to him. "Someone's happy," Rex remarks as they step into Breach's portal home._

_"Very," the whitette replies. "Things are g..." His sentence stops short as he looks up at their new home to find it too quiet for a few moments until gunfire breaks out. "No..." Fear runs rampant in his heart, making him run from his boyfriend and best friend, because he needs to make it inside. "Mom!"_

* * *

Allen's fear stricken face is the first thing Holiday sees when he runs into the science wing, and the second is his body starting to transform into a metallic and biotic mixed panther that leaps at one of the E.V.O.s that has her trapped in the corner of the room. He bites into its flesh and throws it across the room before attacking the other two, and after turning back and curing them, he looks over at his mother and asks, "who?"

"Van Kleiss," she answers and kneels to fish her gun from under the desk. "He's probably after you and Rex." It's then that Rebecca looks around for the black haired teenager, and when she can't find him, asks, "where is he?"

"Probably in trouble," the albino answers honestly. "I need to go find him… Will you be okay on your own?"

The brunette nods. "I'm going to go find Six before he gets himself into more trouble."

* * *

After leaving his mother, Allen runs faster than he ever has before down the hall where he assumes Van Kleiss is from the amount of E.V.O.s protecting the doors before he can attack Rex, before everything falls apart. His metallic silver eyes flash gold as Neah's voice sounds in the back of his head. _'We're probably too late.'_

'Don't say that. He's going to be fine…'

_'What are you going to do if he's not?'_

'I don't know…' Neah doesn't have a chance to talk to the boy anymore when he bursts through the door to find the bane of his existence's claws in his boyfriend's chest as he tries to tear all of the nanites out of him, and from the way he callously drops Rex to the ground, he's succeeded. "No…"

Van Kleiss turns to look at the whitette and grins. "Ah, Allen, I was just having a conversation with Rex. I was wondering if you'd still love him if he wasn't capable of building his wonderful machines anymore. So, can you answer that for us?" The albino's eyes glow gold, and he launches at the older E.V.O. He almost misses when Biowolf lifts his companion up into a crushing hug, but when he does notice, the older man grins and says, "if you let us go, we won't kill Rex… Biowolf could always crush him right now. But you don't want that, do you?" Allen concedes and stands back, clutching to the material of his pants as his enemies walk out, knowing that he won't go after them because he needs to protect Rex.

Once they're out, he runs to the brunette's side and kneels beside him, fear curling up like a cobra inside of him. "Are you okay?"

The Hispanic teen's pulse is slow, sluggish against Allen's fingers, and his voice is soft, much too soft for it to put the experiment's mind to rest. "Fine..."

"Do you need my nanites?" He presses the other's hand to his chest, ready to give up his life-giving force, not that Rex knows that fact, at the drop of hat. "You can have them if you want..."

"No..." he answers, slowly opening his chocolate eyes. "I just need to get to your mother. She should be able to fix me."

Allen nods and despite his boyfriend's insistence on walking, carries him to his mother's lab where the woman stands with Six and White in his special suit, discussing what to do. "Mom! Rex needs your help!"

Rebecca spins around, and her eyes widen as she rushes to take the older teen from her son. "What happened?"

"Van Kleiss stole his nanites..."

Six freezes before looking up at Allen. "They stole all of the nanites we had stashed here. We haven't heard anything from the other facilities... For all we know, they've been destroyed."

Breach steps out of her portal then with Circe, a grave expression on her face as she says, "Knight, your fears are correct. All but the Antarctica facility have been compromised."

"Then we need to go there," the albino drawls, looking at his old friend with grief. "We need those nanites... And if they aren't there, I offer up my own."

"No!" Holiday and Breach cry, shocking everyone else into silence. "That would kill you..."

"And I'd be okay with that." Thankfully, Rex has fallen asleep before that information could be brought to light, so Allen has no qualms about saying what he says next. "He's too important for me to let that happen." He looks over at Breach. "I need you to open me a portal… Can you do that?"

She grins. "Of course… Do you doubt my abilities?"

"Not at all. I just need to do this, now." His eyes glow a brilliant gold, and his voice rings with another tone inside of it. _"We can take care of anything else."_


	10. Chapter 10

**PoisonousDemon: Yep, and it's late too**

**AliceXxX: lol.**

* * *

**I accidentally deleted this. So pissed! But I have it fixed now.**

**L****ove, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ballad of the Beloved

_**Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes  
of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me (Yeah)**_

_**Who are you tell me**_  
_**that I'm less than what I should be**_  
_**Who are you?**_  
_**Who are you? (Yeah)**_  
_**I don't need to listen**_  
_**To the list of things I should do**_  
_**I won't try, no, I won't try**_

_**-Mirror (Barlowgirl)**_

The frigid air turns their breath into frosty crystals as they walk towards the Antarctic facility, determination set into their faces. Allen looks especially so, his only thought being of Rex, even though his friend only volunteered to protect his existence. The conversation with the guards at the entrance is short, but the walk to the storage room isn't. So his mind wanders restlessly.

He imagines what he would do in a life without Rex; he knows he would survive, but he wouldn't want to. He had contemplated suicide before, but Neah stopped his hand. This time though, if he were to lose his second most favorite person in the world, no one would be able to stop him. He knows that he couldn't live with that hanging over his head forever. He would lose his will to live and love ever again. His thoughts are intruded as Breach and he are given access to the long, bleak walls of the Antarctica facility, but they quickly slide back into place the longer he walks in silence. As his hand wraps around the canister of nanites, a sense of relief fills him, and then dread follows. 'What if this doesn't work?' he thinks. 'What if they kill Rex instead?'

Breach seems to know what's on his mind as one of her four hands finds his and squeezes, telling the albino that all will be well. So Allen gets himself into that unfamiliar, optimistic mindset and follows her back to their part of Providence, the science wing, and she leaves the teen there with his mother and Rex's unmoving body, silence ringing out as Holiday works.

Eventually, Allen can't contain himself and whispers, "he'll be alright, right?"

"I think so," Rebecca answers. "He's got a nanite similar to yours to help him control his nanites."

Confusion makes him look at her with wide eyes. "What do mean?"

The brunette woman barely looks up from her work as she says, "we needed to find a way to make nanites bond to you properly, so we made a nanite that would allow it. Rex has one like it too; his is just... different. That's why your powers are alike..."

* * *

'Allen, you shouldn't be so silent.'

'I have nothing to say, Neah.' The albino merely goes back to watching the world then, trying to ignore the anger that's building up to cataclysmic proportions. 'I honestly have nothing to say.'

'Other than that you want to rip Van Kleiss's head off.'

'I thought that was a given.'

'It is, but I'm stupid, so you know.'

Allen smirks at that and retorts with, 'I'm well aware.'

'You don't have to be so mean.'

'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't...'

The not-quite-an-argument argument continues for what seems like forever, but by the time they're finished, Allen's laughing louder than Neah. They're happy, and for a moment, that's the most important thing.

* * *

It's early in the morning when Rex wakes up, and at first, he doesn't understand where he is, until he sees Allen's sleeping form curled up in Holiday's desk chair. "Why am I in here?" he murmurs, racking his brain until the memory comes forth at last. "Oh, hell!"

Allen's startled awake by his cry, and he immediately leaps up, ready to attack. Then he sees his lover's amused face. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. How was your nap?"

"Terrible."

"That's your problem, not mine." He walks up to the Hispanic teen and nearly presses their lips together, just to torment the other.

"It'd be better if you were napping with me though," Rex croons cheekily and pulls the albino over top of him so that Allen's straddling his waist. "What do you say to that?" Allen's answer isn't in words; instead, he leans forward and captures the older male's lips, drawing him into a heated kiss. Rex's hands wander down his sides and legs until coming to stop at the whitette's ass, and a small squeak leaves his plush mouth when those groping appendages squeeze. His squeak quickly becomes a soft moan as his cheeks are kneaded, making his face flush slightly with desire.

He pushes back from Rex then, trying to catch his breath, and says, "we should stop there..."

"Why?"

There's a small glint of guilt in his silver eyes that Rex immediately picks up on as the albino murmurs, "I'm not ready to be intimate again... It's not that I don't want to but..."

The darker E.V.O. stares at him, not quite comprehending what he's saying at first, but when it hits him, all he can say is, "you and Spyder had sex?"

The whitette's blush is telltale enough, but he still makes himself answer. "Yes... It was a long time ago though. I'm not ready to do this again."

"That's fine."

"One day, I'll be ready." He flutters his long eyelashes and murmurs, "I promise."


End file.
